The instant invention relates generally to decorative ear devices, and more particularly, to human ear hiders.
Numerous ornaments have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be attached to a person's ears. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,958,430 of Barron, 3,354,471 of Longo, 3,041,856 of Neal, and 2,526,087 of Schoolman et al, all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.